Wangi dari Masa Lalu
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kenangan tentang orang terkasih memang bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu. Saat matamu mengamati, saat telingamu mendengarkan, dan bahkan ... saat hidungmu membaui. / Pertanyaannya, akankah Sasuke benar-benar lupa dan membiarkan hanya dirinya yang terikat masa lalu? Atau seperti dirinya yang tak bisa lupa ... / SasuIno. Canon-setting: AR. Warnings inside.


Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap sebuah botol bening di tangannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan duka yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh senyum. Ia tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri, faktanya, ia memang merasa sedih. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kesedihan menghalangi dirinya.

Perang sudah di depan mata!

Andai … andai saja kesedihannya bisa larut bersama wangi dari masa lalu yang tertinggal.

Biar kamarnya saja yang mengecap harumnya wewangian bercampur duka.

* * *

><p><strong>WANGI DARI MASA LALU<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting with an alternate reality**_**. **_**Cliff hanger**_**? **_**OOC**_**? _Soft romance._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dia sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama melihat si pemuda bermata gelap. Dari yang awalnya tidak tahu menahu, perlahan ia mengumpulkan informasi.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah target hatinya. Ia punya seorang kakak, ia kerap terlihat berlatih _ninjutsu_: _katon_ di dermaga. Pemuda itu merupakan keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal. Di kelas, pemuda itu bersaing dengan keturunan dari Aburame dan dirinya sendiri.

Terlalu muda mungkin saat Yamanaka Ino merasakan suatu ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. Namun, toh itu bukan dosa. Dan saat ketertarikan itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, hal apa lagi yang lebih menggembirakan hati?

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_san_!" panggil Ino kecil—mencoba menghentikan langkah sang pemuda cilik. "Boleh aku pulang bersamamu? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan soal pelajaran tadi."

Alisnya mengernyit sesaat. "Aku …."

"Sasuke."

Terdengar suara dari arah gerbang akademi. Ino dan Sasuke segera menoleh karenanya.

Di sana, di depan gerbang, berdiri Uchiha lainnya. Perawakannya begitu mirip dengan Sasuke, kecuali rambut panjang dan tingginya—serta kedua garis tegas di bawah matanya.

"Kakaknya Uchiha-_san_," celetuk Ino saat melihat—tentu saja ia bisa menebak—kakak dari Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Sasuke sudah hendak beranjak menghampiri Itachi yang sudah menjemputnya. Namun, seolah teringat sesuatu, ia berhenti sesaat dan menoleh pada Ino.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke saja—untuk membedakanku dari _Aniki_." Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, Yamanaka. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, mungkin lain kali."

Sasuke tidak menunggu respons Ino dan langsung berlari ke arah Itachi. Ekspresi wajah yang biasa terlihat dingin itu berubah menjadi lebih ceria setelah berada di samping Itachi. Satu kejutan yang lain di samping fakta bahwa Sasuke mengingat namanya!

Ino terpesona, ia bergeming di tempat. Tidak sedetik pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan ketika Itachi menggangguk kecil, gadis berambut pendek itu hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya dengan kaku.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi sifat Ino untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Dengan mudah, ia bisa menyamarkan perasaan sukanya pada Sasuke sebagai bentuk kekaguman terhadap teman. Pada dasarnya, ia memang lebih menghargai sosok teman dibanding pujaan hatinya di usia dini.

Karena itu, ketika teman yang telah ditarik Ino dari lubang keputusasaan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai orang yang juga menyukai Sasuke, dang dara Yamanaka hanya bisa terdiam. Dia pun tak terang-terangan menjelaskan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai secara tak sengaja, Sakura melihat Ino yang tengah duduk di bangku halaman belakang akademi bersama Sasuke seusai jam pelajaran—tengah membahas persoalan yang baru saja mereka terima di kelas. Sakura menaruh kecurigaan karena selama ini, Ino tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa keduanya akrab, bahkan di kelas pun mereka terkesan menjaga jarak.

Diam-diam Sakura mencari tahu dan ia pun memutus hubungan keduanya saat Sakura menyadari bahwa Ino pun menyukai orang yang sama. Terkesan aneh memang, padahal persahabatan mereka tidak sedangkal itu.

Ino jelas tidak terima. Ia tidak bisa memahami pola pikir Sakura tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan saat gadis berambut merah muda itu kini dengan percaya diri menganggapnya sebagai rival.

Di satu sore, Ino yang tengah termenung di kursi di depan hutan buatan akademi, ditemukan oleh Sasuke. Awalnya Ino menolak untuk bercerita. Bagaimana mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa satu hubungan persahabatan telah kandas akibat seorang cowok sementara cowok itu tengah ada di hadapannya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi! Bahkan, setelah Sasuke mendesak dan Ino menyerah, Ino memilih kata-katanya secara berhati-hati.

Mendengar penjelasan Ino, alis mata Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Ino hanya bisa menyeringai. "Selama kau belum resmi menjadi milik siapa pun, hal semacam ini memang bisa terjadi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke memalingkan muka dan menggaruk pipinya. Ino memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kayu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Tapi ia enggan mengeluh lebih lanjut.

"Kau … jangan berpikiran untuk menjauh dariku karena alasan itu, ya?"

"Eh?"

Seketika Ino menoleh. Namun, sebelum ia bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, pemuda berusia tujuh tahun itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

Nyatanya, setelah itu persahabatan mereka makin erat. Meskipun, tiap pertemuan mereka lebih banyak dibalut rahasia.

.

.

.

Pembantaian keluarga Uchiha oleh Itachi menyebabkan Sasuke harus menetap sementara di kediaman Sandaime Hokage. Saat pertama ditemukan, pemuda cilik itu dalam keadaan pingsan. Begitu tersadar, ia tidak juga mau mengatakan apa-apa dan terlihat begitu _shock_. Ini adalah pukulan terhebat dalam hidup Sasuke.

Ino gelisah saat ia mendengar kabar itu setengah-setengah dari pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Nara Shikaku. Ino memang tidak tahu ceritanya secara detail. Tapi, dari apa yang ia tangkap, kini Sasuke sebatang kara. Dan ia sangat, sangat mencemaskan Sasuke.

Hingga, pemuda itu menyambanginya di suatu malam. Dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Ino yang ada di lantai dua. Tanpa menimbulkan keributan berarti, keduanya pun meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka dan masuk ke hutan akademi yang hanya mendapat penerangan samar-samar dari rembulan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Ino hanya mampu menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"_Aniki_ …," mulai Sasuke tanpa menghadap ke arah Ino.

Ino dengan setia dan sabar menunggu sampai Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun, tak sepatah kata pun lagi keluar. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang tak seberapa, Ino bisa melihat kepedihan itu memanifetasikan wujudnya.

Ia pun merengkuhkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Air matanya tak lagi bisa ia bendung. Melihat Sasuke—sahabat, sekaligus pujaan hatinya—terlihat begitu hancur, Ino tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Ia bisa merasakan, sedalam apa keputusasaan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Tak perlu kata-kata.

"_Sssh_ … tak usah … bicara apa-apa lagi …."

Lalu, keduanya menangis bersama-sama malam itu.

.

.

.

Kekacauan tak berhenti sampai di sana. Sakura tampak semakin gencar 'menyerang'-nya. Bukan secara fisik, tapi dari hal-hal lain. Nilai akademik gadis Haruno itu meningkat, penampilan fisiknya pun terlihat semakin modis dan berani. Ia pun semakin supel dan tak lagi bertingkah takut-takut.

Ino tidak merasa terancam, tetapi ia justru merasa takut. Ia merasa takut karena merasa tak lagi mengenal Sakura. Ia masih belum paham mengapa Sakura begitu saja memutus persahabatan mereka dan selama ia belum paham, Sakura tidak boleh melupakan keberadaannya begitu saja. Perubahan Sakura secara tak langsung membuat Ino pun berubah. Ino tidak mau jalan di tempat dan tertinggal.

Demikian halnya dengan Sasuke yang semakin menutup diri dari kebanyakan orang. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih. Meski terkadang ia masih mau menerima ajakan Ino untuk bertemu dan sekadar bertukar cerita, tetapi frekuensi pertemuan itu telah sangat berkurang.

Segalanya berubah.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kuun_ lamaaa!"

Baru tadi siang kejadian Ino sengaja menempel pada Sasuke terjadi. Perlakuan Ino tersebut tak lain karena ada Sakura di sana, sebagai teman satu tim Sasuke. Bukan cuma sekali ini, Ino mulai berani menunjukkan kontak fisik secara terang-terangan dengan Sasuke hanya karena ada Sakura di sana. Dan tak jarang pula, Ino kemudian mendapat protes dari Sasuke saat mereka tengah berdua.

"Kau itu …."

Ino hanya tertawa-tawa saat mendengar Sasuke yang sudah membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan satu nada yang sinis dan sebuah dengusan.

"_Lagi-lagi_ kau memanfaatkanku untuk membuatnya marah?" geram Sasuke sementara tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Ino.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke mencari kesempatan saat tak ada orang yang melihat dan kemudian ia menarik Ino sampai ke satu tempat yang sepi. Satu celah di belakang gedung tempat penyelenggaran ujian _Chuunin_ berlangsung. Ia tahu waktunya tak banyak, tapi Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakannya dengan Ino.

"Tidak sepenuhnya," jawab Ino dengan nada suara jahil, "aku hanya mau dia tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"… Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke sementara ia melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Tapi memang demikian, 'kan? Atau … kau sudah suka seseorang yang lain?" Ino berpura-pura memasang wajah terkejut.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menggumamkan kata 'bodoh'. Kemudian, dengan cekatan, ia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat kau memelukku tadi … wangi bunga …."

Wajah Ino tampak berseri-seri kala itu. Sasuke terpana dibuatnya.

"Kau sadar, ya? Kau sadar?" Ino tak bisa berhenti berceloteh. "Aku membuatnya sendiri dengan mengekstrak beberapa bunga. Kucampur jadi satu dengan takaran yang tepat lalu kububuhi sedikit ekstrak harum citrus. _Ne_, _ne_, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suasana tegang di antara mereka semakin berkurang. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Wangi yang cocok untukmu."

Ino tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku suka wanginya."

.

.

.

Di hutan kematian, keduanya secara tak sengaja bertemu kembali. Seharusnya, mereka saling bertarung untuk merebut gulungan masing-masing. Nyatanya, mereka hanya saling melempar senyum. Ino bahkan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berkata dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat,

"Kasihanilah tim lemah ini, Tuan Uchiha yang jenius."

"Kau bercanda," balas Sasuke setengah menyeringai.

Hal yang sederhana saja, tapi bagi Ino, waktu yang singkat itu menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

Seolah belum cukup dengan tragedi yang datang di masa silam, sekali lagi bayang-bayang teror itu menghantui. Sasuke sudah menguatkan tekadnya untuk mengikuti Orochimaru; meninggalkan segala yang telah ia bangun, segala yang tersisa, segala yang ia punya … untuk satu tujuan: Membalas dendam.

Ino sudah sejak lama tahu, tapi ia tak mengira bahwa dendam itu sudah berakar sebegitu kuatnya dalam diri Sasuke. Entah ia yang tidak menyadari atau benar Sasuke yang pandai menutupi. Saat keduanya bersama, saat hanya ada keduanya di antara mereka, hitam itu seolah tidak ada. Ternyata, ia tetap di sana—menunggu di lubuk hati terdalam—menunggu sampai saat yang tepat untuk mencabik inangnya dan keluar ke permukaan.

Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya bisa membuat Sasuke mengucapkan kata '_Terima kasih'_.

Lalu … bagaimana dengan Ino? Bagaimana dengan Ino yang memilih bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan menunggu—sebagaimana ia menunggu dan mengamati Sakura saat berada di hutan kematian?

Apa Ino bisa menghentikan Sasuke? Padahal, jelas-jelas Sakura, yang waktu itu berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali mengontrol dirinya dari segel kutukan Orochimaru, kini telah terbaring nyaman di atas sebuah bangku batu. Apa yang bisa Ino lakukan?

Ia tidak bisa tahu sampai ia mencoba. Selain itu, Sasuke yang tak juga beranjak seolah memberinya waktu dan kesempatan.

"Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini?" ucap Ino akhirnya. Mata biru kehijauannya mengamati wajah Sakura yang sudah sembap karena air mata. Ia juga ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu alasannya."

Ino menggeleng. Akhirnya, ia pun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan menjauh dariku," ungkapnya jujur meski saat itu ia masih berhadapan dengan punggung Sasuke. "Jangan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan melihat Ino yang terisak. Pundak gadis itu bergetar naik turun dan tangannya mati-matian menghapus bulir air mata yang tumpah.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau begitu … ikutlah denganku."

Tubuh Ino serasa menegang. Saat wajahnya terangkat, ia bisa melihat ekspresi penuh pengharapan dari seorang Sasuke. Juga … sebuah tangan yang terulur.

Begitu besar godaan yang ada di depan mata Ino. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Otaknya harus berputar dengan cepat membuat keputusan.

Sampai, satu suara memutuskan pertimbangan-pertimbangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

Igauan Sakura yang diselingi isakan tangis membuat Ino seketika menoleh. Lebih lanjut, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah desa—pemandangan desa kelahirannya. Tempat ayah, ibu, teman-teman, serta segala miliknya berada.

Ino tidak bisa. Ino … tidak bisa mengkhianati mereka.

Sasuke tahu arti dari gestur tubuh Ino tersebut. Ia tak bisa egois dan memaksa Ino untuk mengikutinya, bukan? Ia terlalu paham akan risikonya.

Ditariknya tangan yang semula terulur bersamaan dengan ia yang kembali berujar,

"Tidak bisa, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan mereka."

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Desamu, orang tuamu, teman-temanmu … bahkan Sakura." Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah sang gadis berambut merah muda. "Sekarang kau pasti sudah paham alasan mengapa Sakura memutus hubungan denganmu di masa lalu. Bukan karena ia benar-benar membencimu, bukan pula karena ia merasa cemburu dengan hubungan kita."

Sasuke memberi jeda selama beberapa saat. Tatapannya tampak menerawang. Ino sadar, Sasuke tengah mengungkapkan penilaiannya terhadap seorang Haruno Sakura. Namun, bukan cemburu yang muncul meskipun nada suara penuh penghargaan terhadap perempuan lain itu telah menerobos masuk gendang telinganya.

Ino hanya merasa sakit. Di hatinya.

Untuk alasan yang lain—yang samar-samar telah ia ketahui akan terjadi.

Lanjut Sasuke, "Dia hanya butuh alasan. Dia … ingin menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat—dia ingin melampaui idolanya. Bukankah dia sahabat yang baik?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungan—"

"—Aku pun demikian. Aku butuh kekuatan—aku harus menjadi lebih kuat!" Sasuke menatap Ino lurus-lurus. Ia harus menumpahkan segala isi hatinya sekarang. Tak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi. "Bahkan … jika aku harus memutus semua hubungan ini."

Tak pelak, air mata Ino semakin deras mengalir. Rasa nyeri di dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia tidak rela melepas Sasuke seperti ini, ia tidak mau perpisahan yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada begitu dekat dengan Ino, kini memeluk tubuh gadis yang sudah sesengukan tersebut. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma favoritnya yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis—seolah sudah menjadi wangi alami dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Tolong … lupakan aku."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Ino melepas Sasuke dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Hanya matanya yang buram karena air mata yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok terakhir Sasuke.

Ia-lah yang telah membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke jalan kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis kala itu dan kemudian terus menyesal di hari berikutnya.

Apakah ini adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa diberikan seorang teman(—ya, hanya hubungan itu yang mereka punya; tidak lebih)? Apakah ini bentuk dukungan terbaik yang bisa diberikan pada teman yang haus akan kekuatan untuk satu tujuan bernama dendam?

Ino terus merutuki kelemahannya yang tidak bisa membuat Sasuke berpikir ulang mengenai jalan yang hendak ditempuhnya.

'_Tolong lupakan aku.'—_pesan terakhir Sasuke.

Tapi Ino tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lupa.

.

.

.

Saat ia melihat Sakura berjuang untuk lebih kuat di bawah bimbingan Tsunade—

Saat ia melihat Naruto kembali dari perantauan untuk latihannya setelah tiga tahun—

Saat ia melihat sosok Sai dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata berwarna serupa—

Saat ia melihat _sharingan_ milik Hatake Kakashi-_sensei _sewaktu-waktu—

Saat ia menyemprotkan minyak wangi racikannya sebelum keluar dari rumah—

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke begitu saja. Rasa suka telah berakar kuat dan berkembang indah di hatinya. Bahkan setelah bertahun berlalu, bunga cinta itu masih kokoh di tempatnya—meski tersamar oleh sifatnya yang seriang mentari.

Sekarang, ia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa segalanya telah terjerumus ke dalam suatu _chaos_. Perang besar dunia _shinobi_ tak lagi bisa dihindari. Ino akan terlibat di dalamnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pun akan ada di sana—cepat atau lambat.

Ino menatap sendu pada botol minyak wangi di tangannya. Dengan segera, ia menghancurkan botol tersebut dan membiarkan wewangiannya menguap—menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Harum ini akan selalu membuatnya teringat. Tiap-tiap kenangan yang telah ia simpan, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Bagaimana tiap peristiwa mengalir; waktu yang tak sebentar telah menumbuhkan satu hubungan tak tergoyahkan di antara mereka.

Pertanyaannya: Akankah Sasuke benar-benar lupa dan membiarkan hanya dirinya yang terikat masa lalu? Atau seperti dirinya yang tak bisa lupa, pemuda itu akan sekali lagi memuji aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya?

Mungkin …

Mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan untuk tahu.

_*********お****わり*********_

* * *

><p>Jujur aja, idenya muncul waktu saya nyemprotin salah satu parfum sebelum berangkat kerja. Gegara wangi parfum itu, saya jadi keinget macam-macam hal yang udah lalu, termasuk tempat kerja saya yang lama dan berlanjut ke *<em>ehem<em>*mantan*_ehem_* Sulit dideskripsikan deh apa yang terpikirkan waktu saya nyium wangi parfum itu, rasanya wangi itu udah identik sama tempat kerja yang lama dan ruangan-ruangannya dan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Jadi kangen kan ama tempat kerja lama~ :'(

Bedanya, di sini saya lebih menekankan wangi itu sebagai pengingat untuk seseorang di masa lalu. Well, walau saya keinget *_ehem_*mantan*_ehem_* tapi rasanya gak sekangen saya sama tempat kerja saya yang lama. /halah, dari tadi curcol/

Teman-teman ada yang pernah gitu? Teringat ama sesuatu dari masa lalu karena melakukan sesuatu, mencium sesuatu atau melihat sesuatu yang gak benar-benar berhubungan, tapi berhubungan (?) /bingung kan?/

Oh, ya, di bawah ada sedikit omake. Jangan sampai terlewat ya~

Btw, ditunggu kesan pesannya, saran dan kritikannya, juga curcol dan uneg-uneg-nya melalui _review_~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***OMAKE***<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namamu … Karin?"

"Yap! Kau tahu, kanji untuk minyak wangi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk tenggelam dalam satu pikiran setimental hanya karena mendapat pemicu dari sebuah nama yang berarti 'minyak wangi'. Bukankah itu konyol?

Namun, di sisi lain, bukankah kenangan akan seseorang memang kerap muncul sewaktu-waktu? Bahkan tak bisa dicegah meskipun saat itu bukanlah saat yang tepat. Tak mampu, meskipun ia bersikeras menyangkal.

Sasuke pun sesaat terpaksa mengakui dalam hati sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengutak-atik hal lama yang telah ia tinggalkan demi mencapai tujuannya.

Ia merindukan wangi masa lalunya—wangi _cinta pertamanya_.

.

.

.

_*****HONTOU NI ****お****わり*********_


End file.
